The Wall 2
The Wall 2 - The Villagers is the sequel to The Wall. Plot On a planet called "Earth", there lives a human-like creature known as the "Villager". Villagers are excellent climbers, and love to build their houses high above the land. All around the world, huge walls have been built. Some reaching far above the clouds. On these walls, the villagers build their homes. Villages, towns, and even cities. However, one of the very largest walls has been infested with dangerous monsters and evil creatures. Many villagers have also gone missing lately. It's presumed that they have been captured, and been brought to the newly built hell fortress at the very top of the wall. * The Wall 2 takes place shortly after The Wall. History A long time ago, a few villagers were on a mission. They were trying to find the best place to settle down, and build their homes. They found a nice lake, surrounded by beautiful, tall mountains. This was exactly the place they had been looking for. They started building a wall. A huge wall. And it grew taller and taller everyday. They wanted to make it as tall as they possibly could...and they did. When they were finally done, they started to build houses. Homes. Their homes. This then created the village known as "Forest Village". Age of Plankville More and more villagers, from all around the world, came to the wall. Villages started to feel that they needed to make another village. They climbed up the wall, and chose to settle down in a new environment. They started building another village there that they later named, "Plankville". Age of Separation As Plankville grew, more and more people migrated there, but arguments started to arose. Who would be the best mayor ? What laws would be passed, and who would decide them ? A voting system was so introduced. Everyone would vote for one villager they thought would be a good leader. The villager with the most votes would win and be elected, mayor. He would decide all laws and run Plankville on his own. A trustworthy and respectable villager named Orvar won. Most of the villagers accepted the decision, but some just couldn't. Few villagers joined together and demanded a re-election, but the mayor refused. However, the villagers wouldn't give up, and would constantly force the mayor to accept. Everyday, they went to his office and demanded a re-election. Things turned dangerous, and the mayor was forced to banish them from Plankville. The banished villagers left Plankville, but wouldn't return to Forest Village. They climbed up to the desert, where the villagers built yet another village. The Wall was now divided in 3 different villages. Forest Village, Plankville, and the desert. Fall of the Desert Village Many years later, the desert started to get very windy, and the wind grew stronger and stronger everyday. Some of the villagers left the desert, to build a new village even higher up on the wall. Other villagers decided to go back to Plankville, and some even back to Forest Village. However, the rest chose to stay, but they would soon regret that decision... The wind became stronger, until it became even too strong. Most of the houses started to get completely wrecked, leaving nothing but ruins, until even the ruins started to dissapear as well. The rest of the houses were not so badly damaged, until another threat started to rise. Green creatures known as "creepers" started to appear all over the desert. They could survive in the wind, and got even more powerful from it. They looked completely harmless from far, but as soon as you got close to them, they would explode, in a radius of several meters. Villagers started to hunt creepers, so the creepers decided to attack the ones still living there. They would knock on their houses, and destroy their homes by exploding right in front of them, leaving nothing but dead villagers. Due to those attacks, a part of the desert completely turned into stone, and later became, "Stoneland". The Blue City The villagers who managed to leave decided to build a new village in the upper land. The land was blue, completely blue, a rare strange phenomenon that sometimes happens in walls. They built houses, and shops, and it very quickly turned into a new city. Lots of new villagers moved to "The Blue City", as they called it. It was the land of prosperity and paradise, where no arguments arose, and everyone was perfect. A mayor was chosen by unanimous vote, and everyone lived happy. It was known as the biggest and strongest settlement, on the whole Wall. Great Flood of Old Plankville A few hundred years later, all the villages were settled, with only Stoneland to be reputed as a dangerous place. However, storms started to arrive, and rain started to pour. Rain would fall, and fall, and would never stop. For a whole month, it rained and Plankville was the most affected village as it got completely flooded. Some villagers left the village before it was too late in the most difficult conditions. The rest perished in this disaster. The only thing left after this attack were the ruins, of "Old Plankville", as it was then called. The villagers who left arrived to the Cave of Darkness in Stoneland and hid there for shelter. It was known to be dangerous but they had no choice. New Plankville Months passed, and the rain had stopped. Lots of villagers had unfortuntely died in the caves, and the rest left Stoneland and went back to Old Plankville. Nothing of it was left, only ruins and dead bodies. They so left Old Plankville and built a new village. They named it, "New Plankville" although they later dropped the "New" and gave it back its original title, Plankville. Plankville grew and became no longer just a village. It became an entire town, with shops and apartments, and even a little cafe. The Withering Wall A dark era later began. Monsters started to appear and to invade the whole wall. They invaded not only the desert or the caves, but all the other villages. The villagers became terrified and left their homes unannounced, not sure of where they would go next. The Wither, a black and terrifying creature installed itself at the very top of the wall. His guards built a kingdom for him, the "Hell Fortress". Villagers from all over the villages disappeared. They were taken in to the Hell Fortress as prisoners of The Wither. The Wither then burned an unknown biome just below his Hell Fortress also known as Hell. It is rumored that no one was ever able to enter the Hell Fortress. Below Hell, the Red Land formed, no one knows what it is made of but it is presumed to only be the consequences the fire from Hell got on the biome. No one could save the villagers, except one person, you. And so your story begins... Categories *Biomes *Locations *Minigames *Videos Category:Maps